Discovery by Night
by Flaire Murasawa
Summary: Strange things are happening at Shigure's house...but then again, that always happens... soon to be yaoi, but great though it's not yet. Going for KyouxYuki and ShigurexHatori. Discontinued.


Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga of Fruits Basket. I dearly wished that I owned all of the Junishi members, though. But the precious anime belongs to…er…whoever created it. (I have no idea.) I have only seen five episodes of Fruit Basket and read some of the very limited amount of fanfiction on ff.n. And the even more limited Fruits Basket yaoi fanfiction. So I decided to do something about it. Yeah, I know I have a DBZ-DBGT fanfic to work on, but nobody reviewed it. And it's my precious masterpiece! (starts crying) Please let someone review this! By the way, there won't be any yaoi till maybe the next or third chapter. This is Yuki's POV, by the way. The next one will be Kyou's. ( Gotta love them!)  
  
I was spending some quality time at my, "secret base." It was a very hot, bright afternoon, but the vegetables loved the sunshine, as long as I kept them watered. I had gone over them with a watering pot, and specially checked Tooru's strawberries. They were growing bigger, but I had to make sure that they didn't fall off before they ripened. That's what Tooru said, the funny girl.  
  
It was the summer. School was going to be let out soon, and both Kyou and Tooru were looking forward to it. For Kyou, it meant time to go get some more training in, since he obviously didn't get at the level where he could beat me. For Tooru, it meant more working hours, so therefore more money. She was such a good, hardworking kid. She still considers herself as somewhat of a burden on us, and I don't know how long it will take her to realize that she is practically part of the family now.  
  
Kyou, on the other hand, was being stupid. Technically, the baka- neko would never be able to beat me. It's in our blood, and our animal- curses. The rat beat the cat in the end, and that's how it's going to be, forever. He is actually stronger than me, but it would be a long before I ever say it out loud. If I fought someone else and lost, Kyou would be able to beat them. I can only beat him up because of these curses. These crazy curses that keep any of the Soumas from leading a proper social life.  
  
I mused on our zodiac curses. I was watering the grass, because I had nothing else to do, and the lawn around my garden looked very dry. I had traded my watering can for the hose, because the grass was a big area to cover. The Junishi curses that the Souma family had kept us away from anyone that we could possibly love, unless they were of the same sex or from the same family. With only three girls in the family, it is hard to think about the Soumas living on. If they didn't all marry and bear plenty of children, the family would die out. That is not really a bad thing, because then others wouldn't have to live with these curses. Hatori is the only person with a girlfriend that is outside of the Souma family. I wonder how he keeps her. As soon as the girls that want to get close to me find out that I won't touch them, they get angry and leave. I feel bad for them, because they are just acting on their feelings. Some of the girls think that it's their fault, but others think that I am just mean. I don't want to be thought of as mean, but the girls can't know about the Souma family secret. I especially don't want the girls to think that it's them, but there's practically nothing that I can do. I call them back and tell the girls that it's not them, but then they think that it's another girl, and run off again, even worse than before. If I say that it is not another girl, they ask why. I usually cannot come up with a plausible excuse, which sets them off again, this time thinking that I'm mean. It comes up as a full circle.  
  
The only good thing about the curses was that we also had animal abilities while in human form. Kyou is very agile, and Shigure has exceptional hearing. But I am a rat, which does nothing but smuggle items and cause trouble. Some of my other relatives think that I am a mouse rather than a rat, because I am very quiet. The quality that I got from my animal spirit is the ability to keep a secret. Some of the younger members of the Junishi don't believe that though, because in the stories that they read, the rat would always tell a secret to those who bid the highest for it. I am proud to say that I am not like that.  
  
"Prepare to meet your match, rat!"  
  
I sighed. It was Kyou. I heard him burst into the house, opening and closing all the doors and basically running around like mad inside of it, screaming for my blood and that I was going to lose. I was still watering the grass by the time that he finally figured out that I was nowhere inside.  
  
I heard the door slam, and he stormed around the left corner of the house.  
  
"You're gonna get it this time, rat, I – Ack!"  
  
Without even stopping properly, Kyou leaped backwards. I had aimed the hose on him, water still running strong.  
  
Another perk about the animal spirit characteristics: we have the same weaknesses that our individual animals do. Take Kyou for example: cats don't like water very much.  
  
Kyou was standing a pretty good distance away from me. I held the hose so that if he even took a step forward, he would instantly be drenched. I didn't like to fight with him, but if he really wanted a beating…  
  
He hissed, muttering a mild curse. I just smiled sweetly at him, silently daring him to try and get me.  
  
"Coward," he spat out.  
  
I just kept smiling.  
  
"Are you afraid to fight me, rat-boy?"  
  
I still smiled. However, I never took my eyes off of him, and I kept the hose firmly fixated in my hands.  
  
"Put that thing down, and fight me like at man!"  
  
His eyes were flashing now, the red showing quite nicely. It was not a bad paint shade, but a flower with that sort of red would look very unnatural.  
  
"Nani, baka-neko?" I called, turning my head to the side. "Come closer, I can't hear you."  
  
I still had one sharp eye on him, though, both hands on the hose. The one patch of grass that the water was landing on was getting overwatered, but with my head turned away, I wasn't about to move the fountain's source direction.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!"  
  
He was getting really upset now. Part of me hoped that he would just give up and walk away. With all of his opportunities to attempt to beat me up, he would come back and try again anyway. Another part of me hoped that he would just charge, I would wet him and he would slink away. That would be his attempt for the day.  
  
I could see that Kyou was struggling with the idea of charging or leaving. The stupid cat was totally obsessed with beating me in a fight, but he didn't know whether or not to risk getting water all over him. He really needed to get it into his head that he could try beating me another time before he attempted to kill me in uncomfortable or un-appropriate situations or places.  
  
The color of his eyes flickered a little more brown now. He seemed to have come to a decision.  
  
Kyou leaped high into the air…  
  
"Everybody! Dinner's ready!"  
  
Tooru's voice wafted up the stairs and into my room, where I was reading a schoolbook. I closed it, and walked down the hall, passing the bathroom where the shower was running. I knocked on the door.  
  
"Oi! Baka-neko!" I called, wondering whether or not Kyou would be able to hear me. "Dinner's ready!"  
  
I got no response. I had no idea if it was because he didn't hear me or because he had decided not to talk to me after he got a full blast of water all over himself, slipped when he tried to jump backwards on the slick grass and landed smack-dab into the muddy half-puddle that had formed when I had been holding the hose in one spot. In trying to get out, he had gotten completely mud-covered and went to take a shower. As soon as he passed the kitchen door, he had Tooru on his tail, trying to clean up the thick, noticeable trail of muck in his wake. He ignored Tooru's scolding as he hopped into the bathroom.  
  
A little while later, Shigure had locked himself into the downstairs bathroom, so none of the toilets had been available. Poor Tooru really needed to go, and would most likely hop into the first bathroom available. The guys needed to get out of them first. I knocked on the door.  
  
"Kyou!"  
  
"I heard Tooru the first time, you damn rat!" came the response.  
  
I took it that he would be out momentarily. Then I went to the downstairs bathroom and was about to call for Shigure, when the door swung open, nearly getting me in the face. As soon as Shigure stepped out, a little dark brown-headed blur in an apron ran in, slamming the door on Shigure's towel.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Shigure frowned and tugged at the towel that had been draped around his shoulders. I smiled as he took it off and started pulling at the towel until it got to the point where he was leaning back, pulling with his full body-weight.  
  
There was a flush, and Shigure stopped pulling. He waited patiently for the door to open, but then the water from the sink began to run. After waiting for a few seconds more, he tried pulling his towel out again. He was pulling so hard that he didn't notice when the faucet turned off. I moved from my spot behind Shigure to somewhere much safer.  
  
The door opened, and Shigure went flying.  
  
Tooru cringed as she heard an "Ooooomph," and a crash. Shigure had shattered a vase that Tooru had asked him to get to give the house a little more décor.  
  
"Oh, Shigure-san, I'm so sorry!" Tooru gushed as she ran to help my cousin up. "Are you alright?"  
  
I checked behind Shigure's back. The vase hadn't really shattered, just broken into easily re-glue-able pieces. I knew that I wouldn't be able to put it together. Shigure would be too lazy to and Kyou wouldn't care, unless Tooru begged him. Of course, Tooru would just say something like, "It's alright," and throw the vase away.  
  
There was a, "Hey!" from above us.  
  
Tooru and Shigure looked up, but I just went to find a bag to put the vase pieces into. I already knew what happened.  
  
I paused at the kitchen entrance to hear Kyou whip the towel off of his head (where it had conveniently landed) and I saw it float to descend onto Shigure's own hair. I smiled and continued on my way.  
  
As I walked out of the kitchen, Kyou made his way in. Then he looked at me.  
  
"Oh," he said, and then changed direction to the dining room.  
  
I presumed that Tooru had said she was going to get a bag, and Shigure told Kyou to get one. Since I had it already, Kyou was just going to eat.  
  
I silently handed the bag to Tooru, who gave me a grateful, "Arigatou," in return, and helped to put the pieces inside, keeping an eye on her to make sure that she didn't cut herself on the shards.  
  
Shigure had stood up already, and was making a small noise that suggested that he wanted attention.  
  
Tooru looked up at him.  
  
"Er…Honda-san, I forgot to tell you that I was going out to eat tonight, so you didn't have to fix a plate for me," he said.  
  
I heard a cough and a choke from the dining room. Kyou had obviously heard that. I myself was having a hard time controlling my facial expression. Tooru gave Shigure a drop-dead stare. My orange-haired cousin ran into the room.  
  
"Did I hear that right?" he asked.  
  
Tooru and I looked at him. We weren't sure whether or not we heard that right or not either.  
  
"What? I just said that I was going out for dinner," Shigure said, puzzled.  
  
"Shigure-san, you never go out to dinner. I thought that Soumas never went out to dinner, period, unless with family parties," said Tooru, confused.  
  
"I'm not going alone," said Shigure.  
  
We all blinked at him, yes, me included.  
  
"Ohhhhh," said Kyou, slyly. He nudged Shigure. "And just who are you going with, exactly?"  
  
For once, Shigure got the hint right away. He eyed the cat suspiciously and said, "None of your business."  
  
Tooru even found the confidence to get in on the little game. "It's my business if you're not going to eat my food. Now tell me: who is it? Who is it?"  
  
I was curious also, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Shigure said haughtily, but I could see the caution in his eyes as he neared the stairs.  
  
I decided to rescue him. It would be better if we pressed him for information afterwards.  
  
"Do you smell something burning?" I asked, sniffing the air.  
  
Tooru jumped up in alarm.  
  
"My meat pie!" she exclaimed as she made a mad dash for the kitchen.  
  
Shigure had a keener nose than mine, and knew that there was nothing to smell. Kyou was distracted by Tooru's sudden departure, and Shigure used that opportunity. He nodded to me in thanks before sprinting up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, you get back here!" Kyou bellowed, leaping over the stair rail in pursuit of Shigure. "Dog's aren't supposed to run from cats!"  
  
Now that made my eyebrows go up. Kyou tended to try to keep attention away from his animal form, but I guess he was really wanted to know who Shigure's date was and how she managed to make her fall for an, "old, lazy person like you."  
  
Shigure didn't bite, though, as his steps continued. There was a, "bang!" and a, "thunk!" and I knew that Shigure had made it into the upstairs bathroom safely. The, "bang!" was of the door slamming, and the, "thunk!" was of the idiot cat running himself chin-first into the wood.  
  
After a second in which I figure he collected himself from knocking his senses out, Kyou began pounding at the door, shouting obscenities and threats.  
  
The show was pretty much over for me. The words that Kyou was using were directed at me every day. I went to eat my dinner before it got cold.  
  
As I passed the kitchen, I was stopped by Tooru.  
  
"Oh, Souma-kun, thank you so much for the warning," she said.  
  
Tooru had oven mitts on both hands, and was holding an upside-down meat pie in a pan. The scorched bottom stood out against the tan color of the crust. I had no idea that there was anything in that oven, much less that something was burning. I was pretty sure that Shigure didn't have an idea either.  
  
But I just said, "No problem, Honda-kun," and went to get to my food.  
  
Kyou's plate was about three-fourths eaten already. It seemed that he ate faster after attacking me than if he ate before he attacked me. I decided to save Tooru the trouble and picked up Shigure's plate to take back to the kitchen, when the man himself ran right past me. It took my mind a moment to figure out that it was him, though, and then I wondered how he got past Kyou. The answer came walking up to me, newly re-muddied.  
  
Kyou had Shigure's discarded towel and was wiping his face off with it. Kyou hadn't taken his dirty clothes out of the bathroom, where Shigure had found them. Shigure probably flung the discarded clothes at Kyou's head, giving him a chance to make a break for it.  
  
The moody cat plopped himself down into his seat without a word and resumed eating.  
  
I looked at him as I chewed my first mouthful of casserole. Maybe today was enough craziness for him, and would forget trying to kill me again for the day.  
  
I am not sure what they all call each other, except that Tooru calls Yuki "Souma-kun" and Kyou "Kyou-kun." I am not very sure about the characteristics either, except that Kyou's anti-social and Yuki's quiet (didn't come out quite that way, ne?) I can't believe I got the first chap. in one day! So happy! ( I only saw the first five episodes once, and they're my dear friend's, Chibi Akane-chan2's. (check her stories, they're great! And be sure to tell her that) She's more obsessed with Da Da Da and probably won't let me review the FB episodes. I am only going to write about the other Junishi based my very limited and possibly incredibly inaccurate information. Please give me character tips! 


End file.
